villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lloyd Reed
Lloyd Reed is an antagonist in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade (previously simply called Fire Emblem in the United States and Europe, Rekka no Ken in Japan). He and his younger brother Linus make up two of the Four Fangs in the assassin guild the Black Fang, which was founded by their father, Brendan Reed. Synopsis Little is revealed about Lloyd prior to the formation of the Black Fang, but what is revealed is that after its formation, he and his brother quickly climbed up the ranks and became apart of the legendary Four Fangs. Lloyd typically has to keep his brother in check, due to his compulsive and hot-headed personality, and would in the end result in the two of them to be inseperable. Lloyd also held high respect for his father and guild, as he believed when the Fang's judgment is placed, it could not be undone. However, when Sonia married his father, and brought Nergal with her, he began to distrust certain actions but would carry out his orders none the less. Following a near fatal wound inflicted upon Nergal, by the hands of Lord Elbert, Sonia gathers Lloyd, his brother and the other two Four Fangs to kill the Lycian lords, Eliwood, Hector and Lyndis, by falsely declaring them to be corrupt nobles. Despite some lingering suspicion, Lloyd vows to bring the Fang's judgment upon the lords and goes after them. Depending on how well the player leveled up the three lords (their combined levels exceed 50), determines when and where Lloyd will confront them. *If the lords' levels do not exceed 50, then Lloyd will confront them in a foggy valley outside of Bern. He sends Linus off to their father with the message that the lords are in Bern and plans to lure the lords to the fortress in the north, to stall them. In the end, Lloyd is unsuccessful at killing the lords, but he is spared by them, for they are aware that the Black Fang isn't truly evil and are because of Nergal's manipulation. Lloyd, now also aware of his foe's true nature, leaves the lords behind so he can have his questions about the situation answered. Unfortunately, Lloyd is intercepted by Limstella, one of Nergal's morphs, and is killed by her. Linus is then informed of his brother's death, but is told that it was by the hands of the lords, which causes him to spiral into an unstoppable and bloodthirsty rage. *If the lords' levels do exceed 50, then Lloyd will confront them at a Bern shrine. In this scenario, Linus had confronted the lords in a small town and had the exact same fate occur to him that would've happened to Lloyd if he confronted them first (being spared by the lords but killed by Limstella). With Linus dead, Lloyd vows to either avenge his brother or join him in the afterlife. At the shrine, Lloyd is not afraid to kill anyone who may try to stop him, including his beloved step-sister and former acquaintance. Ultimately, Lloyd is unable to defeat the lords and dies by their hands, never learning of the truth of what happened to his brother. During the lords' final confrontation with Nergal, Lloyd is resurrected as a morph to combat the lords. He is eventually slain by them and his soul is allowed to finally rest in peace. Personality Much unlike his younger brother, Lloyd is always calm and composed, no matter the situation at hand. On the flip side, he and his brother do share an undying loyalty to the Black Fang and their father, despite how much he resents Sonia's newfound grip over the Black Fang. Following his brother's death, if Linus is slain before him, Lloyd retains his calm personality despite being overwhelmed by a strong sense of vengance. Gallery Lloyd (FEH).png|Portrait of Lloyd in Fire Emblem Heroes, illustrated by pikomaro Category:Fire Emblem Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Deceased Category:Vengeful Category:Undead Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil